falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Ol' Painless (Fallout 3)
}} Ol' Painless is a slightly more powerful .32 Hunting Rifle. __TOC__ Characteristics Ol' Painless does more damage per shot, has a faster rate of fire and reloads faster than the regular Hunting Rifle, and also has a good durability and can be repaired with ordinary Hunting Rifles. Ol' Painless is one of the few weapons with 0 spread, meaning at 100 small guns skill non-VATS shots go exactly where you aim them. Thanks to its common ammo type, solid damage, and decent rate of fire; Ol' Painless is a very practical multi-purpose Small Gun. On normal difficulty, players with a well-maintained Ol' Painless, high Small Guns skill and the Better Criticals perk can kill Super Mutant Brutes or even Yao Guai with a single Sneak attack critical head shot. Even Deathclaws can be dispatched safely from distance with three or four shots, potentially before they'll even know you're there. Paired with a set of Ranger Battle Armor (which will boost both your AP, Small Guns skill and your Luck), this weapon becomes surprisingly more effective than its numbers might indicate. While hardly the most flashy or visually impressive weapon in Fallout 3, this weapon is deadly with the right combination of skills and perks. Overall though, when comparing it to the Lincoln's Repeater, Ol' Painless may be the better choice if .44 Magnum ammo is too expensive, you don't want to wait at stores, or you don't have many rounds. References Its name may be taken from "Ol' Yeller" in that Travis must do the merciful thing and shoot his now rabid dog, Ol' Yeller, with a hunting rifle named "Ol' Painless." The gun may also be a reference to the name of Gov. Jessie Ventura's minigun in "Predator". Location(s) * In an unpickable safe in The Republic of Dave Capitol Building. Dave's Special Key required to open the safe. ** You can get the key by pickpocketing Dave. ** You can also get the safe open by successfully electing another member of the family. If Bob is elected he says he needs to throw out Dave's junk. If Rosie is elected, she gives you Dave's items as your "reward" for helping her. Even so taking from the safe is still considered stealing (likely a bug). If you take Ol' Painless from the safe and then speak to someone from the town, it is possible they will take it from you. If this occurs the only way to get it back is through more negative karma of either pickpocketing it or killing them and looting it. ** You can obtain the key if you have the "You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head" quest as well. Through speech checks, Dave gives you his keys as an item to show Mister Crowley that he is dead, when in fact he is alive. This key can be used to unlock his safe containing Ol' Painless. To avoid getting caught stealing, either use a stealth boy or tell everyone in town to vote in order to make him move out of the room to check the ballot box. *If you choose to kill Dave, you will be attacked by both of his wives (as he's a polygamist). Also note that it is possible that the other residents of the Republic of Dave may be unaware of your killing Dave and his wives, and thus letting you escape the Karma loss. Another option is to declare war on the Republic and everyone will turn hostile so you can kill them with no Karma loss. Notes * It is possible to make it impossible to obtain, so be careful. How someone unfortunately did it: Go to the Republic of Dave, ask everyone to vote, and then convince Rosie and Bob to run for office. Well since everyone already voted it didn't matter and when he opens the ballot box he wins. Also, if one of the voters dies before you tell them to vote, Dave won't register their death and won't continue without the dead voters vote. Also if you did the You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head quest you can't pickpocket the key. *Even though Dave claims he lost his Hunting Rifle stalking Mirelurks, Ol' Painless is located right in his safe next to his chair. *To make Ol' Painless yours (ie. green when you drop it), you must have an NPC pick up the rifle. Killing and looting that NPC's body will then make the rifle free property (ie. not stolen) *Easy way to do this is to drop the rifle and some ammo for it next to an NPC. (preferably one that uses hunting rifles, Dave, Raiders etc.) Next enter combat with said NPC and shoot their weapon w/ VATS until it is no longer usable. Wait for NPC to pick up Ol' Painless and presto. (confirmed w/ Dave on Xbox360) *Another way to make the weapon yours without getting into a fight with an NPC is simply selling your Ol' Painless to a merchant, then buy it back and it will be yours. *If you use the console to get it the code:00066c76 is for the safe which it is inside, and not the weapon. If you use the code to get the safe, you will also find some caps (around 50+-) and some other stuff. Bugs * This weapon has been known to randomly disappear from your storage in your house/suite upon downloading Broken Steel (Confirmed Xbox 360/PS3). * This weapon may disappear from your inventory or storage in your house/suite for no reason. (Confirmed Xbox 360/PS3) * If given to a Follower, they may lose the weapon randomly. (Unconfirmed.) * Even when given permission to raid Dave's Safe, it will still be marked "red" as private property. Therefore if you drop Ol' Painless and move the cross hair over it, the cross hair is red and "steal" is shown. (Confirmed PS3, 360, & PC 1.5). * If Pronto or Moira catch you pick pocketing them, they will take Ol' Painless saying you stole it, then they will have it for sale in their store. (Confirmed PS3) * If Smiling Jack in Evergreen Mills catches you pick pocketing, Ol' Painless may disappear from your inventory. (Xbox 360/PS3) * The same behavior as seen in Pronto and Smiling Jack was also observed on Knick Knack from Little Lamplight (PS3, along with the Vampire's Edge). * The safe containing this weapon in The Republic of Dave cannot be opened with Dave's Special Key when it is pick-pocketed. (Xbox 360) Videos Related Videos * Fallout 3 Ol' Painless - HD de:Harrystutzen en:Ol' Painless (Fallout 3) es:Sin dolor fi:Ol' Painless pt:Ol' Painless (Fallout 3) ru:Наркоз uk:Наркоз Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 unique weapons Category:Fallout 3 weapons Category:Small Guns